Terran Confederation
=Terran Confederation= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Not to be confused with Terran Federation (disambiguation) or Terran Confederacy. |- |Officiallanguage |None known. English appears to be de facto. |- |Capital |Washington, D.C. |- |President |David Quinson (as of late 2669) |- |Establishment |2416 Articles of Confederation |- |Currency |TC Credit[3] |} The Terran Confederation (sometimes referred to simply as Confed) is the primary human government in the Wing Commander science fiction series. The Terran Confederation is an alliance of systems and regional governments which provide unified protection and economic growth. The Confederation was formed on August 23,[4] 2416[5] with the signing of the Articles of Confederation,[6] the first unified Earth government since the grisly disintegration of the World Economic Consortium[7] in the early 25th century. Government and politicshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terran_Confederation?veaction=edit&vesection=1 edit The Terran Confederation is a representative democracy organized on the federal system (making its name something of a misnomer as a confederation is a different type of government than a federation; in the original pitch document the Confederation was referred to as the Terran Empire). It consists of approximately seven hundred systems[8] spread over four thousand light years as of 2681. The Confederation is divided into eight sectors (Avalon, Gemini, Hawking, Sol, Vega, Argent, Epsilon and Enigma).[8] Each of these is further subdivided into four quadrants. The Confederation government is headed by an elected President. In an event where the President is infirm, resigns, or is otherwise incapable of fulfilling the duties of the office, he/she is replaced by the Vice President. The most recent example of this was in 2668, when President Harold Rodham resigned following the uproar over the Kilrathi False Armistice.[9] The chief legislative body is the Confederation Senate. The Senate is based in Washington, D.C on Earth,[2] across the mall from the old Congress building of the United States.[2] Militaryhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terran_Confederation?veaction=edit&vesection=2 edit The Terran Confederation Military (known collectively, and somewhat informally, as Confed) is divided into four branches: the Army, Marines, Navy, and Space Forces.[3] Each branch has a representative on the Confederation military's governing council, the Joint Chiefs of Staff,[9] based on Earth.[9] Its commander-in-chief is the President.[4] References Work-in-progress, expect frequent changes. Help and feedback is welcome. See discussion page. |} The Terran Confederation is a political body which rules the majority of Terrans. On 2634.186 the Confederation declared war on the Empire of Kilrah for countless acts of piracy and unwarranted assault. By 2654, the Terran-Kilrathi War continued to rage. Star systems controlled by the Confederation included Alliance, Chengdu, Dakota, Enyo, Hell's Kitchen, Hubble's Star, McAuliffe, Planck's Star, Port Hedland, Proxima, Rostov, Seggallion andSol. The Terran Confederation is a democratic republic comprised of hundreds of mainly human systems. It has a President as head of state, whose seat lies in Washington, D.C. in the United States, Earth. Governing bodies include the Confederation Congress and a Senate known as the Great Assembly and headed by the Assembly Master. The Confederation’s founding document is the Articles of Confederation and its holiday is Confederation Day, celebrated on August 23rd, on the anniversary of the signing of the Articles of Confederation. For much of the Confederation’s history, one of its primary duties has been to provide defense for those within its borders. The Confederation military is divided into the Army, the Navy, the Marines and the Space Force. The Joint Chiefs of Staff command these forces, and is comprised of a large staff of the Confederation's highest-ranking officers. The Terran Confederation replaced the World Economic Consortium as the government in Sol System. The first 50 years of the Confederation’s existence were spent rebuilding the terrestrial industrial base, and establishing the Confederation’s military tradition with the foundation of both the Space Naval Academy and the Terran Confederation Service Academy. In 2464, a heavily armed Pilgrim sloship entered orbit around the Moon and forced the Confederation government to sign theTreaty of Luna, which established Pilgrim title to all habitable worlds within 50 years sloship travel of Earth and forbade Confederation sloship colonization. In return, the Pilgrims agreed to a policy of strict non-interference with Sol system affairs. This state of existence continued for a century until the development of the Akwende Drive in the Sol system in 2588. Akwende jump drives allowed Earth ships to bypass Pilgrim territory. While the losses of exploratory missions where high, 26th century Earth had the wealth and population to absorb the losses. Earth quickly established colonies towards the Hawking and Geminisectors, leaving Vega to the Pilgrims. On 2631.244, a Pilgrim fleet jumped into the Sol system, planning to destroy the fleet yards at the Port of Titan space station and halt Confederation expansion. The Confederation, however, had grown strong and, after three days of fighting, repelled the Pilgrim attack. After refusing to negotiate, the Pilgrims began a guerilla campaign with raids on Confederation systems which led to a Confederation declaration of war on 2632.017. The war continued for over three years, with the Pilgrims murdering and enslaving those they captured. The Confederation eventually launched a Grand Fleet, which quickly began capturing systems. The turning point of the war was the Siege of Peron, which lasted for seven months. After the fall of Peron, the Pilgrims soon ended the war with the signing of peace accords atCygnus on 2634.049, which ended the Pilgrim Alliance. Later that year, after years of mysterious silence following first contact in 2629, the Kilrathi began sending raids into the Confederation from the Facin Sector. This led to the Confederation declaring a limited war against the Kilrathi, with attacks only against bases in Facin. Confederation forces quickly pushed forwards, meeting little resistance. The Kilrathi withdrawal was later revealed to be a diversion, with a Kilrathi strike on McAuliffe and a number of other Confederation systems on 2629.235. In what was later called the first strike of the war, large parts of the Confederation fleet and industrial capacity were destroyed or captured. This lead to a full declaration of war against the Kilrathi. In 2653, the Confederation made contact with the Firekkans, and promised to provide protection. Two years later, Firekka joined the Confederation, but was quickly over-run by the Kilrathi in preparation for the annual Sivar-Eshrad Ceremony. While the Confederation eventually regained control of the system after a costly but effective resistance in co-operation with the enslaved Firekkans, the abandonment of a world that had joined the Confederation only weeks before was a serious blow to Confederation morale. The Kilrathi War continued, year after year, with the Confederation often lagging behind the Kilrathi in terms of raw military strength. In 2667, the Confederation finally liberated the strategically-vital Enigma Sector after an eleven-year campaign. The effects of the overwhelming numbers of Kilrathi forces culminated in the battle at Vukar Tag in 2667, where the Confederation was forced to risk nearly all of its carriers in an ambush to destroy enough Kilrathi forces to remain in the war. This, along with the tactics discovered in the TCS Tarawa’s strike on Kilrah and other escort carrier engagements, served to turn the tide of the war in the Confederation's favour. By 2668, Kilrathi forces were suffering from the Confederation’s use of escort carriers to destroy its fleet of support craft and military industrial centers. Kilrathi ships were in disrepair and the Confederation was gaining the upper hand in the number of combat-ready ships for the first time. As a result, the Kilrathi offered the Confederation government an armistice, which they planned to use to allow them to finish construction of their new fleet and mount a large-scale offensive against the Confederation. This plan would have succeeded without the intervention of Geoffrey Tolwyn, Max Kruger, Jason Bondarevsky and the Landreich Free Corps. Word of the Kilrathi plans was sent to Earth to the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the public news, coupled with an almost completely successful assassination attempt on the Joint Chiefs, led to the resignation of President Harold Rodham and the exposure of Foreign Minister Rhonda Jamison as a Kilrathi agent. Geoffrey Tolwyn organized a last-ditch defense of Earth after retreating through several major Confederation systems that were rendered uninhabitable by the Kilrathi. Suicide tactics by Confederation marines and the arrival of Free Republic of the Landreich as reinforcements at the last moment allowed the Confederation to repel the Kilrathi invaders just moments before Earth itself was reduced to biological ruin. The Confederation fleet was once again, devastated and several planets and Earth cities were completely destroyed. After the loss of a large portion of its fleet, the Confederation was in a position to lose the war. Desperate, plans for various super-weapons were accelerated. During this period, as a response to the mishandling of the Kilrathi cease-fire, a military faction known as the Belisarius Group began planning a coup to oust what they considered to be an incompetent civilian government and replace it with military control. Eventually, at the verge of defeat after the failure of the Behemoth, the Confederation achieved victory with Christopher Blair’s strike on Kilrah with the Temblor Bomb. The next four years included increased political tensions with the Landreich and a number of economic problems with the decrease in military spending. In 2673, however, alleged attacks byBorder Worlds forces on Confederation space began to occur. This led to the Border Worlds Conflict, a short period of tension along Confederation borders with a number of small engagements and raids on both sides, along with an attack on a world using biological weapons by a group later revealed as the Black Lance. Eventually, the entire situation was revealed to be a plot headed by Geoffrey Tolwyn and a number of Confederation personnel. The plan was to genetically cleanse the human race and prepare them for the next war. The discovery of this plot resulted in the end of martial law, which had been in effect throughout the Kilrathi War, and a review of the Confederation military and black projects. By 2681, relations with the Kilrathi had become relatively friendly, with only occasional skirmishes with pirates or breakaway factions. The Confederation Navy was also becoming more cost effective, while still managing to maintain a fleet, although smaller than Kilarthi War era size. This fleet was put into use with the insurgence of an unknown force into the Kilrah system. The invading force, who became known as the Nephilim, quickly expanded through Kilrathi and Confederation territory. The efforts of the TCS Midway, TCS Eisen and other Confederation forces, eventually pushed back the Nephilim and destroyed the wormhole gate in Kilrah that they had used to enter the Confederation’s region of space. Less than a month later, the Nephilim again attempted to construct a wormhole gate, this time deep inside Confederation territory. Confederation forces, including the TCS Cerberus, quickly repelled the invaders and neutralized the new Nephilim gate. From 2681 to 2701, the Confederation found itself engaged against the Nephilim in the conflict that eventually became known as the Nephilim War. During the conflict, the Confederation repeatedly staved off numerous Nephilim incursions into Confederation space, and at many points was forced to align itself with its former Kilrathi foes. The Confederation eventually prevailed and by 2701, the Nephilim were no longer a threat to the Confederation. The Confederation still existed in some form by 2789.